


Prompt #27

by GlitterBombLove



Series: Prompts - 30 Challenge [27]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Prompt Fic, Vampires, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove
Summary: Prompt #27July 11, 2020Genre: Horror / VampirePrompt: Describe your jester's inner monolouge.Source: The Writer's Workout (Pinterest)
Series: Prompts - 30 Challenge [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754020





	Prompt #27

"Archibald, entertain us. Remind us why you aren't dessert," the Vampire King commands me. 

The king has already feasted and he tosses his empty goblet on the ground where it rolls and glints under candle light until it stops at the body of a maiden. She is limp and lays in a heap in the middle of the hall. Red puncture marks seeps through her gown, stained and torn to shreds. The royal court had a greedy feeding. 

I gingerly step over the body and pretend to pratfall in an exaggerated fashion. The King howls in laughter, slapping the armrest of his throne chair. The rest of his court smile and giggle politely. I sing and dance for the them. I do backflips and cartwheels.

All the time as I perform, the loathing for them seers in me. My heart aches for the young maiden at my feet. I hate these abdominal monsters for who they are and what they force me to be. 

But still I dance and sing. And live.


End file.
